Mala concentración
by Irakarpita
Summary: Cuando no mantenemos toda la concentración que necesitamos...


Habían vuelto al espacio. Ambos se sentían mejor entre estrellas a decir verdad. Les gustaba mantener la cabeza ocupada, ¿y acaso había una forma mejor que centrarse en buscar a Honerva? Aunque claro... Todo sería diferente ahora. Voltron no era Voltron sin él. Aunque tuviese a Shiro al mando del Atlas, dándoles ordenes, ya no sería lo mismo. No serían solo los siete nunca más. Lance, Hunk, Pigde, Allura, Korann, Shiro, y él mismo. Ya rara vez estaban ellos solos, y ya ni hablemos de los dos. El trabajo que Shiro desempeñaba ahora, aunque fuese realmente importante, lo distanciaba de ellos... De él...

¿Qué narices estaba pasando? Se suponía que era él el distante, el inconformista, el rebelde sin causa... Desde pequeño había sido así. Incluso cuando lo conoció. Le gustaba tener su atención, que se preocupase por él, que hiciese sus intentos para al menos tratar de llevarlo por el buen camino. Pero ya ni eso... ¿Tanto había madurado como para que Shiro no viese todo aquello necesario? Era cierto que incluso él mismo había visto cierta mejora en su actitud, y ahora tenía a Kolivan y Krolia a su lado, no estaba tan solo como al principio... Por favor, si es que hasta había empezado a quedarsele mirando totalmente embobado en las reuniones. La falta de atención por parte del mayor se le estaba yendo de las manos. Y llegó a un punto en el que su trabajo como paladín del león negro se vio afectado.

Se distraía cada vez que el Atlas contactaba con ellos. Echaba de menos su voz. Y eso llevó a que tanto a el como a Voltron le lloviesen algún que otro golpe. Por supuesto, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que Keith no estaba concentrado en lo que tenía que estar, pero a ver quien era el chulo que lo retirase de la misión. Cosa que debían haber hecho.

Debido a la distracción del paladín, en lo que tendría que haber sido una rápida misión de recuperación en un Balmera cercano, acabó en tragedia cuando, mientras Shiro daba las ordenes al equipo, un ser no identificado atacó al león negro e intentó robar toda su quinta esencia. Si no hubiese sido por el resto del equipo, Keith habría acabado muy mal.

Tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería de la nave. Se pasó días allí, inconsciente. Días en los que todos echaron de menos las vainas de recuperación que tenían en el castillo de los leones. Todo el mundo pasó en algún momento por la enfermería a ver como estaba el chico. Integrantes de la tripulación, miembros de la Espada de Marmora, antiguos rebeldes, e incluso los que en su día fueron parte fundamental del imperio Galra. Pero, claro estaba, el peliblanco no se movió de la silla unto a la cama. Dejó a Korann al mando en el puente y no quiso saber nada de lo que ocurría fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Quería centrarse en él y en nada ni nadie más.

De vez en cuando, y cuando estaba seguro de que no había nadie que pudiese escucharlo, le hablaba. Generalmente se culpaba a él mismo. No entendía como no se había dado cuenta de aquello, como no había visto la situación del menor... Él hubiese tenido el poder y la capacidad de apartarlo y mandarlo a descansar, pero estaba demasiado ocupado en su propio trabajo...

Es posible que el cansancio le nublase el juicio. Llevaba desde que el chico ingresó sin pegar ojo. E incluso desde antes, debido a los últimos reportes sobre la localización de Honerva. Pero se sentó en su cama para poder ver mejor a Keith. Acarició su mejilla, la cicatriz que le hicieron por su culpa, por intentar salvarlo... Le quedaba hasta bien. Pero poco a poco, sus caricias fueron pasando de su mejilla a sus labios. Tenía un rostro tan tranquilo... Hacia mucho tiempo que no se fijaba en eso... Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, juntó sus labios con los ajenos. Eso si que era suave... Cuando quiso separarse de él, la mano del menor lo sujetó por la nuca para que no se apartase un solo segundo. Correspondió al beso de una manera lenta. Aún se encontraba medio mareado, pero supo reconocer los labios de Shiro incluso con los ojos cerrados...

Ambos sonrieron a la vez, durante el beso, que enseguida tuvo que deshacerse debido a la inoportuna intrusión de la Galra preocupada por su hijo. Ni siquiera se despidieron, ni cruzaron palabra. Nada. Shiro se puso en pie y salió de la enfermería. Ya podía volver a su trabajo...


End file.
